The Best Birthday Present Ever!
by Ryoko Saidy McCullen
Summary: A Kouyako? From a DBZ maniac? What is this world coming to? The title doesn't go with the so much. It's Yolei's birthday dude's!


The Best Birthday Present Ever!  
  
Disclaimer: Again I own nothig!!!!!!! I do not own Yolei or Izzy and I don't own Digimon!!! ::sobs heavily:: I really wish I did. Then I would be famous. ::smacks herself in the face:: I really wish I did own something. ::yet again she starts crying she smacks herself in the face and then smiles:: I'm better now.  
  
This is my first kouyako so be nice. I think it's a bit mushy but that's okay. R&R!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready to go?" Izzy asked Yolei.  
"Go where?" Yolei asked questionably.  
"A secret!" Izzy yelled pulling her hand.  
"Be back later mom!" Yolei looked back at her house and yelled.  
"Thanks Izzy," Yolei's mom mumbled and then turned around," Okay people. We have until 4:00 to get this place spruced up and decorated for Yolei's surprise birthday party!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Come on Izzy. Get your hands off my eyes," Yolei whined looking into the palm of Izzy's hands.  
"No. We're almost there. Do you hear all the music?" Izzy asked Yolei hoping she'd know where they were.  
"Yes. Are we somewhere loud, very loud?" Yolei asked Izzy.  
"If you don't come at the right time it is, " Izzy said giving her a well noticed clue.  
"Are we at the carnival?" Yolei guessed.  
"YEP!" Izzy jumped taking his hands off of Yolei's eyes. She blinked at the brightness of the   
sun.  
"I can see again," Yolei continued to blink," Wow cool!" Izzy ,again, grabbed her hand and tool off running.  
"Let's play some games!" Izzy said all excited,"Here's 5 dollars."  
"Izzy this is nice and all but I have to study," Yolei said while Izzy ran upto a game.  
"Why study when we're at the carnival? Come on you can study any ol' time. Have fun! Just Smile!" Izzy said looking at Yolei.  
"Whatever," Yolei said walking up to a game," What do I do?"  
"Look. You throw the balls and try to get one into any of the bowls. Got it?" the gamesperson said.  
"Okay, 1 game please," Yolei said. The game person gave her change for a five and 5 balls. Yolei threw 4 of the 5 balls and missed all of them, "I never win anything."  
"You have one ball left. Throw it," Izzy pushed her.   
"What's the use?" Yoeli said tossing the ball to Izzy. She didn't even bother to turn around," Here Izzy you have it." There was one problem, Izzy didn't catch it. Actually, he missed it completely. The ball flew over Izzy's head and flew right into one of the cups.  
"We have a winner," the gamesperson announced.  
"Hey Yolei. You Won!!!!!" Izzy yelled at her.  
"What? I won?" Yolei looked back puzzled.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe I won this goldfish. This must be my licky day," Yolei said happily.  
"Good. Follow me," Izzy yet again took Yolei's hand and took her into a dark crevise between two carnival booths. He pulled her to him and started to kiss her passionately.   
When they let up," Whta was that for?" Yolei asked.  
"Happy Birthday," Izzy said bluushing.  
"Thanks I loved it," Yolei said grabbing Izzy's shirt and puuled him up to her when Izzy stopped her.  
"Time?" he asked. "3:55," Yolei said looking at her watch while letting go of Izzy.  
"We gotta go," Izzy pulled Yolei's hand and took off running for Yolei's house.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yolei got pulled all the way up to her doorstep.  
"Time?" Izzy again asked.  
"4:05," Yolei responded again looking at her watch.  
"Perfent," Izzy said under his breath. Yolei opened the door and turned on the light.  
"SURPRISE!!!" All her friends and family yelled.   
"Happy birthday, hun" Yolei's mom said kissing her on the head.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"The party's almost over. Izzy come with me," Yolei said taking his hand and pulling him into her room.  
"Yeah?" Izzy asked turning around. Yolei grabbed his shirt and pulled him up to her. She smiled and started to kiss him.  
When they let up Sora yelled," Time?"  
"2 minutes and 43 seconds!" Matt yelled.  
"Old time," Sora yelled.  
"2 minutes and 27 seconds," Joe responded.  
"New Rrecord!" Davis yelled.  
"Right," T.K. told Davis.  
"You betcha T.P.," Davis answered him.  
"It's T.K.!!!!!!" T.C. yelled.  
"Whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone (ecept for T.A) yelled.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did you Like it? I hope so. I thought the ending would be funny. Well, If I don't get this in on time it will be dedicated to Miyako-Yolei-Izumi because she was the one who got me to be such a big suppoerter of Yolei and Izzy. Otherwise this is for her contest that ends at 8:00 4/4/01. That's tonight!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



End file.
